


Nina

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen, Nina Rocks, Nina-centric, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Nina Reeves. Or, what makes her tick. Just in case you've ever wanted to know.**This picks up from the 9/25/17 episode of GH (after Griffin confronts Valentin at Kelly's Diner).**





	1. Chapter 1

**This picks up from the 9/25/17 episode of GH. Enjoy!**  
  
**Episode 1: Ignorance is Bliss**  
  
Nina’s stomach was twisted up in knots as she and Valentin walked out of Kelly’s following the altercation with a raging Dr. Griffin Munro. Valentin slipped his arm through hers and patted her hand gently. “Let me walk you back to your office, sweetheart. I know you have a lot of work to do before the big 'Man Landers' event tomorrow.”  
  
Nina looked down at his hands as they joined hers. She traced the regal white fingers with her eyes. _Blood. There is blood on those hands._ The sudden thought left her feeling even more unsettled than before and she instinctively picked up her pace, almost as if she was running. Was she running from the truth about who Valentin really was? Maybe. Okay, very likely she was. She knew Valentin wasn’t some wide-eyed innocent but she reminded herself that she had supported him through everything thus far and there was no reason to start second-guessing him now. _Besides, we all have pasts. I certainly do._  
  
Too bad Valentin’s past never stays in the past, a sickening inner-voice mocked her. She picked up the pace of her steps and Valentin broke into a jog to keep up with her.  
  
“Nina, Nina, darling,” he said, grabbing for her hand again and tugging her to a forceful stop. “What’s going on?” He asked, seemingly genuinely perplexed. His hands came up to her cheeks. He cradled her face in his hands. “Tell me what’s on your mind. You’re clearly upset.”  
  
“I - I am,” Nina admitted. She looked at him, locking and holding his gaze with hers. "If what Griffin accused you of is true … Spiriting Ava away to keep her from testifying against you … I don’t want to know, okay?”  
  
“Nina…”  
  
“Valentin!” She practically shouted. “I don’t - I don’t want to know,” she stammered. “If any harm comes to Ava, I don’t want to know about that either.”  
  
“No harm is going to come to Ava. Don’t let Griffin get inside of your head like that.”  
  
“It’s not just him though. A lot of people, including my own brother, have told me that you’re bad news. That you’ll go to any lengths to get what you want. I love you, Valentin, I really love you.”  
  
“And I love you, Nina. You know that.”  
  
“I believe you,” she said. Mostly, because she did. She couldn’t fathom how anyone could fake the kind of emotion and adoration he had shown her. “But I also don’t want to hear about any more potentially awful things you may or may not have done ... because - because I don’t want anything or anyone to ever change how I feel about you right now. Because right now, I am insanely in love with you.”  
  
He smiled softly. He leaned in to press his forehead against hers. “I can promise you, Nina, that I would never again do anything to jeopardize our marriage, our family, or your faith in me. I am striving every day to be worthy of that incredible trust you have in me. Don’t give up on me now, alright?”  
  
“I won’t,” she said. “I can’t.”  
  
Valentin pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and almost chaste. “I am determined to be the man you deserve.” He reached for her hand again and tucked it into the crook of his arm. “Now, may I walk you to work?”  
  
Nina nodded. “Yes, you may.” She shrugged the strap of her purse over her shoulder. As they rounded the corner, she caught sight of Griffin and Nurse Elizabeth Webber out of the corner of her eye. Their matching looks of disdain told her that they thought she was a fool to trust Valentin as blindly as she did.  
  
Maybe it was true, but ignorance she had learned a long time ago, was bliss.  
  
Xoxoxo  
  
Valentin walked Nina into the building and road up in the elevator with her to the Crimson offices. His arm was wrapped securely around her lithe waist and she leaned into him, willing herself to try to forget how _affected_ she had been by the events that had transpired earlier. She was going to wash all of the bad thoughts right out of her hair, as the tired cliche went.  
  
The elevator pinged its arrival. Nina turned to look at her husband. “Valentin, thank you for walking me up.”  
  
“That’s what a gentleman does,” Valentin said. “But I’ll do you even one better. I’ll walk you right to your office door.”  
  
“You’re being especially solicitous today,” she said with a wry smile.  
  
“I can see you were more shaken up by Griffin’s unfounded accusations than you originally let on. I just want you to know how much I adore you and appreciate you.”  
  
True to his word, Valentin walked her to her office door. Standing on the threshold, he kissed her forehead. “You have a good rest of the afternoon. Don’t overwork yourself please. I know that is asking a lot from you, but I am asking anyway.”  
  
“I’ll try,” she said.  
  
He nodded. “I’ll accept that, I suppose. Come home when you can. I’ll be waiting up.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that. I will be here pretty late getting ready for the party tomorrow.”  
  
“I don’t have to wait up. I _want_ to.” He waved to her then and walked out of her office humming a jaunty little tune.  
  
Nina smiled and felt her earlier upset begin to ebb away. She moved over to her desk and slid into the leather chair. A stack of mail sat before her. She figured that she would go through it quickly and then get to work.  
  
She began to sort through the pile. “Ad… ad… bill… promotional packages… Makeup samples… What is this?” She found a small white legal envelope poking out from the bottom of the stack. She gingerly lifted it and stared at the return address in disbelief.  
  
She instantly wanted to throw up.  
  
The address of the woman’s state penitentiary was clearly stamped there.  
  
After all of this time, her evil bitch of a mother was reaching out to her.  
  
_But why? God, why now?_  
  
“Why is Madeline writing me now?” Nina asked the empty room. She shook her head vehemently. “Well, it doesn’t matter. Because I don’t want to read one damn word that woman has to say.”  
  
Nina's hand shook as she chucked the unopened envelope into the trash bin where she knew it belonged...


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Shattered**  
  
It was well after 11 p.m. when Nina finally boarded the launch to Spoon Island. The sky seemed particularly dark tonight and the stars were hidden from her view. As the wind whipped her long hair about her face, she sunk back against the seat, hugging her midsection. Sometimes she swore that she could still feel the baby that had once grown inside of her -- the way a veteran who had lost their leg in the war might still feel a phantom limb. She imagined carrying them inside of her womb for nine months; watching her body grow and change to accommodate the coming miracle. She would have embraced motherhood - stretch marks and 2 a.m. feedings; chickenpox and car pool - and loved every moment of it.  
  
A part of her felt empty - so empty that she could never hope to be completely fulfilled. There was something missing - a part of her soul; a part of her heart. A child -- _her legacy._  
  
The fact that her baby had been stolen away by her own mother, made everything hurt so much worse.  
  
“Damn you, Madeline, damn you to hell, you evil bitch!” she spat. Her scream was lost on the breeze and carried far away. Tears burned her eyes and she willed them to stop as she swiped at the wet lids with the pads of her thumbs. She didn’t want to cry; she didn’t want Madeline to win. Her life was pretty good right now -- she had Valentin, and Charlotte, and a great career... She couldn’t let one ill-timed letter destroy everything that she had built for herself.  
 _  
And yet…_  
  
That one little white envelope with the prison’s seal on it, haunted her. Haunted her greatly. Why would Madeline write her now? _Why, why, why?_  
  
“Because she wants to mess with your mind, Nina,” she whispered to herself. “And you can’t let her do it.”  
  
The launch came to a jolting stop and Nina carefully disembarked, smoothing down the front of her dress. She wound her way up the slope to Wyndmere. Lights shown in the windows of the grand estate but they failed to comfort her. Just the opposite, in fact. She thought that the manse looked cold and foreboding tonight, even a bit frightening.  
  
Her steps were slow and almost hesitant as she moved to the front door and put her hand on the knob, turning it. She walked inside, noting how chilly it was. She had never noticed the cold here before tonight, but it was almost unbearable. Her teeth chattered and she shivered in spite of herself. Deciding to keep her coat on, she headed for the drawing room. She figured that Valentin would be holed up in there, waiting for her, as he had promised. Though she had told him not to wait up, she secretly hoped that he would anyway.  
  
She approached the door to the drawing room. It was cracked open slightly and she could hear Valentin’s voice. He was speaking in another language - Russian, she thought vaguely; though she understood none of it - and he sounded irate. As Valentin’s voice became still more heated, she found herself pushing back the door a bit. He was on his cell phone and she could see his left profile. His face was beet-red. He looked angrier than she had ever seen him. She wondered what had upset him so - even as she told herself that it didn’t matter. Even if deep down, it really did matter somehow…  
  
She moved closer to the door and ended up bumping her knee against a small table in the hallway in the process. The vase atop it wobbled and she gasped out as it teetered. She moved to grab for it but it was too late - it slipped right through her fingers, smashing to the ground in so many irreparable pieces.  
  
Valentin’s gaze shot to the door. _"Nina?"_ He asked in surprise. Then he barked something into the phone and slammed it down. He raced over to his wife. His expression had changed from one of anger to concern, like the flip of a light switch.  
  
“Nina, sweetheart, what happened?” He asked.  
  
Nina looked down at the many shards of china lying on the smooth wooden floor. "I broke your vase,” she said sadly. “I broke it.”  
  
She sunk to the floor on her knees and began to gather shards of the fine china.  
  
“Nina,” Valentin said, “Let me call the butler. He will sweep that up.”   
  
Nina ignored him as she frantically collected the pieces. She was murmuring over and over, _“I broke it. It’s broken. It’s not fixable.”  
_  
She sounded as if she were in a trance; almost felt as if she were in one too. The shattered pieces of china seemed to suddenly be mocking her. They were broken - _she_ was broken. She spent her life trying to pretend otherwise, but she was. If a simple letter from her mother could discombobulate her this way, then obviously she was not as well as she pretended to be. And maybe her mother sensed that weakness in Nina; smelled it the way a shark did blood in the water.  
  
Or maybe, Nina was just crazy; like people had always told her growing up. She sure _felt_ crazy in that moment. She couldn't stop herself from frantically picking up pieces of china as tears spilled down her face.  
  
“Nina, Nina, stop,” Valentin implored. “You’ll cut yourself that way.”  
  
She shook her head “no”, but just as he had predicted, she ended up slicing a finger on a ragged piece of china. She stared at her thumb as blood bubbled up on the surface and spilled in a rivulet down her hand. _She had blood on her hands._ She had the blood of Silas and her unborn baby on her hands. She had loved them and because of that, they were both dead.  
  
She began to rock back and forth, back and forth. Twenty-plus years of grief and pain suddenly hit her square in the chest, rendering her breathless. She panted desperately. Valentin asked her what was wrong, but he sounded so far away; she almost was sure she had imagined him there.  
  
Sobs wracked her body. She shook violently. She felt so cold. She rubbed her arms up and down with her hands, smearing blood on her expensive coat and not caring one bit.  
  
She was vaguely aware of being lifted up, of being tucked against a proud chest and carried forward. She was soon carefully deposited on an overstuffed sofa. Were they in the living room now? Yes, she thought vacantly, it had to be the living room.  
  
Valentin stayed close to her and she felt the warmth of his body slowly ebbing away some of the ice in hers. “Nina, darling, I’m worried about you,” he said, sounding a little closer now, even over the roaring in her ears. “What’s going on? Talk to me. You’re making me frantic.”  
  
She felt his calloused fingers dab at her face. The tears just kept coming, even against her own will. “Did something happen at work?” Valentin pressed. “Or maybe on the way home? Speak to me. I’m going out of my mind with worry here.”  
  
Nina stared straight ahead at the unlit fireplace. “I broke your vase,” she murmured. “I broke it. It belonged to your family and I wrecked it.”  
  
“It was no doubt an accident, Nina. And of what consequence is it to me anyway? That family you mentioned has no use for me. In fact, they despise me. They rue the day I was born. I’m a bastard, remember?”  
  
Nina shook her head. “But I broke it. I break things. I destroy them. I destroyed Silas … and my baby. My little baby is gone because of me!” She cried. Her shoulders heaved and her chest felt as if it would collapse.  
  
“Don’t say that, Nina. You didn’t destroy them. I know your heart. I know you loved them both the best way you knew how. What happened wasn’t your fault. It was Madeline’s doing, not yours.”  
  
“They died because of me,” Nina insisted weakly.  
  
“No, Nina. They died because your mother was evil and sick. Not because of you.”  
  
“Who am I then, Valentin, if not my mother’s daughter?” She asked. “We have the same DNA; the same -” She looked at her crimson-stained sleeves - “blood running through our veins.”  
  
“You are _not_ your mother. You’re not like her anymore than I am like Mikkos. We didn’t deserve what they did to us. You have to believe that.”  
  
“I don’t know what to believe anymore.”  
  
He placed his hands on her cheeks and gently turned her face so she had to look at him. “Nina, listen to me. You are not your mother. You could never be her. You’re warm and you’re loving -- the most loving person I’ve ever known, actually. I don’t know what brought all of this on tonight, but I will tell you right now, you are a good person.” He kissed her forehead. “Do you want me to call Nathan to come over? I know he’d come straightaway.”  
  
She shook her head. “Please don’t. He has a lot on his plate right now.”  
  
“But you need someone to talk to. And if it can’t be me right now-”  
  
“It can be,” Nina said with a soft sigh. “Alright. I’ll tell you, but you’ll think I’m insane.”  
  
“I doubt that very much.”  
  
She sighed again, splaying her blood-crusted fingers. “It’s my mother … Madeline… She - she-”  
  
“What did she do, Nina?”  
  
Nina dabbed at her teary face. “She wrote me a letter. Just a letter. I didn’t even read it, but it was enough to do all of this. I just don’t understand why she’s contacting me now though. Things were seemingly finally getting back on track and she pulls this. One look at her name and I crumbled… That’s not sanity, Valentin.”  
  
“It’s not insanity either, Nina. It’s _pain._ Devastation. She hurt you deeply and maybe you have never quite dealt with it. But let me remind you - she’s behind bars now. She can’t get to you anymore. Not if you don’t let her.”  
  
“I know that deep down… But I hate her, Valentin. I hate her so damn much!” She cried.  
  
“I know. And I understand it, probably better than anyone because I was born of a toxic parent as well. I hate Mikkos and everything that he represented. He’s dead now, but sometimes I swear he’s still there, like a ghost, haunting me… But then I remind myself that I’m not him. That I’ll never be him. Just like you will never be Madeline. You have to believe that, Nina.”  
  
She nodded. “I’ll try…”  
  
“That’s all I can ask then.”  
  
“I am sorry I unloaded on you like this.”  
  
“Your pain is my pain... I want to be there for you, as long as you’ll let me… I need you to need me, Nina.”  
  
She nodded. “I do.”  
  
He leaned over and pressed a feather-soft kiss to the tip of her nose. “You curl up here and I’ll go get something to clean that cut on your hand, alright?”  
  
“Wait. Don’t go yet. Not yet. Just hold me for a little while. Please.”  
  
He nodded. “I think I can do that.” He nudged his way onto the seat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart against the shell of her ear.  
  
At some point, she fell asleep that way. And when she dreamed, she dreamed of holding a little girl - _a little girl with her eyes..._


	3. Chapter 3

****Three: Man Landers  
  
She slowly became aware of her body, ensconced in a cocoon of warmth. The dark, shadowy cobwebs of her dreams began to unspool and melt away. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly at the light streaming in from the window. It was morning, and she was… She looked around … She was in the master bedroom, blankets tucked tightly around her body. She sighed softly. At some point during the night, Valentin must have brought her to their room, to their bed. The familiar mahogany dresser came into her view; the pretty picture sitting atop it - the one of her and her husband on their wedding day. So much had happened since then, she mused idly.  
  
She looked up as she heard movement in the doorway. Valentin walked into the bedroom, holding a breakfast tray. “Ahh, you’re awake,” he said with an easy smile. "How’d you sleep?”  
  
“Good. I think,” Nina said. She remembered the events of the night before - how she’d come apart after breaking that damn vase. She was a little - make that _a lot_ \- ashamed of her behavior. “About last night,” she murmured. “I really hate you had to see that.”  
  
“I’m not,” Valentin said. “I figure that … emotional eruption, for lack of a better term... was decades in the making. I’m just glad you felt safe enough with me to unload like that. I am glad you trusted that I wouldn’t turn you away in your time of need. We really have come so far.”  
  
Nina nodded. “Yes, I guess we have.” She rolled over to look at the bedside clock. “It’s almost 9. I really need to get ready for work.”  
  
“Not just yet. You need to enjoy a fortifying breakfast first. You have to keep your strength up.” Valentin brought the heaping tray over to her and set it on her lap. “Dig in.”  
  
Nina looked at the array of foods - all of her favorites, including fresh raspberries that weren’t even in season anymore. Valentin had this curious way of making the seemingly impossible seem well, possible.  
  
She plucked a ripe berry off her plate and took a bite. A little juice dribbled down her chin and Valentin reached out to dab at it with his thumb. He smiled at her as he licked at his finger, tasting the tart juice. “I’ve got a surprise for you, darling,” he said.  
  
Nina raised an eyebrow. “Another one? This breakfast-”  
  
“Is just breakfast... I brought someone special here to see you.”  
  
“Really? But I'm a mess. Hardly fit for company.”  
  
“You look beautiful, as always,” Valentin said. “And even if you were an absolute wreck, she wouldn’t care because she adores you as much as I do.”  
 _  
“She?”_  
  
He nodded and looked towards the hallway. “Charlotte?” He called. “You can come in here now.”  
  
Nina’s heart thumped wildly against her ribcage as the little blonde sprite skipped into the room, wearing the brightest smile Nina had ever seen. Nina adored this little girl. She was everything Nina would have wanted in her own daughter -- if she’d had one; if her monster of a mother hadn’t gone and killed her baby…  
  
Nina’s eyes blurred with tears as Charlotte hopped up onto the bed and threw her arms around her. Nina rested her face in the soft halo of Charlotte’s flaxen hair. “Nina,” Charlotte said, “are you sad?”  
  
Nina looked at her. “Now that you’re here, I am not anymore,” she said.  
  
Charlotte smiled brilliantly. “I am glad. All Papa told me was that you wanted to see me and that you were sad. So I begged my mother to let me come over before school, and she finally agreed.”  
  
“That was nice of Lulu,” Nina said. She tickled Charlotte’s stomach. “Because you are just who I needed to see today.”  
  
Charlotte laughed at the tickles and Nina smiled over her head at Valentin, mouthing the words _“thank you”._ Valentin just nodded, mouthing back, _"of course”._  
  
As she snuggled with Charlotte, Nina let the events of the day before slowly ebb away from her consciousness. She willed herself not to think about the letter from her mom, or coming home and breaking that vase after hearing Valentin’s angry rant in Russian. She told herself in this moment, to think about nothing else, but how adored she felt.  
  
Xoxoxo  
  
Nina spent a happy hour with Charlotte and Valentin and then climbed into the shower and dressed for the day. Wearing a simple white shift dress and Gucci slingbacks, she wound down the hill to the launch with her family. And they were her family in every way that counted.  
  
Charlotte grinned and clapped as Valentin gave Nina a long, slow kiss. Then Nina hugged the little girl and climbed aboard the launch. She watched them as the wind whipped her hair about, until they were just little dots on the shoreline.  
  
Xoxoxo  
  
She spent the rest of the morning and afternoon at Crimson, doing everything she could not to think about how Madeline had upset everything with that damn letter. She wouldn’t even go near the trash can in her office for fear that she would see that little mocking envelope sticking out of the rest of the garbage, and she would come undone once more.  
  
At five o’clock, she headed downstairs to the Metro Court ballroom to observe her camera crew setting up equipment and test shots for the big Man Landers reveal. She hated that Nathan was going through with this, but she also knew he really had no choice in the matter now. She was just glad that he had agreed to an exclusive interview with Crimson because she would make sure he wasn’t asked a hundred and one obnoxious, intrusive questions.  
  
Quinn spotted her from where she stood with a gaggle of women and waved wildly to her. Nina waved back rather half-heartedly. She spotted Amy coming towards her then, just like a heat-seeking missile. Nina struggled not to roll her eyes.  
  
“Nina,” Amy said breathlessly. Beads of sweat shown in her hairline. She was obviously, rather anxious. “Nathan - he’s not here yet.”  
  
Nina shrugged as she snitched a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "Oh. Well, I imagine he’s spending his last moments of anonymity with his _wife.”_ She said the last word with extra emphasis, hoping Amy would get the point. She clearly had designs on Nathan, but Nina would be damned if she let the blonde make an actual play for her brother. Nathan was far too nice to her. And though Nina and Maxie hadn’t exactly seen eye to eye lately, Nina preferred Maxie over Amy anyday.  
  
Amy seemed to wilt at Nina’s words. “Oh,” she said, “that’s all well and good but he needs to be here. We can’t have Man Landers without Man Landers.” She laughed nervously.  
  
Nina sighed. “You roped Nathan into this, Amy,” she said. “Don’t forget he has a lot more on the line here than you do.”  
  
Amy seemed about to weakly protest but she broke off when Nathan and Maxie walked into the ballroom. Well, Maxie walked, and Nathan more like shuffled after her, moving slowly as if he was going to the guillotine. _"Nathan!_ Thank god you’re here!” Amy exclaimed. She hurried to his side.  
  
Nina rolled her eyes this time. She met Maxie’s gaze and they shrugged at each other. Nathan looked at his wife and offered her a weak, apologetic smile. He gave her a long hug. He looked very James Bond in his five-hundred dollar suit, but unlike James Bond, he exuded none of that cocky overconfidence. He just looked … nervous. And unhappy, too.  
  
Nina moved over to her brother, whispering in his ear, “It’s not too late to ditch all of this, you know. I’ll drive the getaway car.”  
  
Nathan gave a resigned sigh. “It _is_ too late,” he said. He looked at Maxie again and then Amy was grabbing him by the arm and yanking him forcefully through the crowd.  
  
Nina stood beside Maxie. “You look pretty,” Nina offered. Because Maxie did, wearing a fancy gold tunic and matching stilettos.  
  
“Thanks,” Maxie said. She crossed her arms over her chest, uncrossed them, and recrossed them. In that moment, Nina saw how upset she was by all of this, but how hard she was trying to hide it too.  
  
Nina started to say something but Maxie’s parents suddenly swooped into the room and pushed Nina aside as they chattered wildly about how they couldn’t wait to meet the man who had “put the spice back into our marriage”. They were huge Man Landers fans, they gushed excitedly. Ironic, given that they were about to find out their son-in-law was their idol.  
  
Nina took a sip of her drink as Felicia leaned over and said, “Isn’t this so exciting?”  
  
“Thrilling,” Nina said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She spotted Nathan at the front of the ever-growing crowd. He was quiet as Amy and Quinn practically mauled him. He looked miserable, although most wouldn’t have noticed. But Nina did. That was her baby brother up there after all, and she knew him quite well.  
  
Quinn finally took up residence at the podium and the event began. Maxie came to stand beside Nina, whispering, “Here goes nothing.”  
  
Quinn commanded the room. “Hello, everyone. I am so glad that you could all come to this event - the unveiling of the true identity of the man of the hour, our Man Landers.” A thunderous applause rippled through the crowd. Nina briefly clapped and then stopped just as abruptly.  
  
“Man Landers is the voice for the voiceless,” Quinn said rather dramatically. "He doles out life-changing advice that we all need to hear. And not just hear, but do something with, to actually better our lives. I have worked with the man side by side for months and I can assure you, he is the real, genuine article. He truly cares about all of you and what’s going on in your life… He has ascended to heartthrob status and when you meet him, you will see exactly why people love him so much; why they all clamor to know him.”  
  
Quinn grinned. “Now I could rhapsodize for hours about the greatness of Man Landers or you could finally meet him yourselves. What say you?” More applause and hoots and hollers accompanied her question.  
  
“Alright, alright,” Quinn said obligingly. “I will stop talking and let him regal you with his own words instead. Now without further adieu, I present to you our Man Landers. Or better known to his friends as …” She gave a long, dramatic pause.  
  
“Here it comes,” Nina murmured. She looked over at Maxie. The blonde pixie suddenly looked pale. Incredibly pale. She swayed on her feet, her arms drooping lifelessly at her sides. _"Maxie?”_ Nina whispered to her. “Maxie, are you alright?”  
  
Maxie glanced at Nina for the briefest of moments. Then her eyes then rolled up in her head and she fainted dead away. Nina reached vainly for her sister-in-law, trying to hold upright, but they both hit the ground together, in a tangled heap. Nina was vaguely aware of chaos rippling through the room as at that exact moment, Quinn named Nathan West as _the_ Man Landers.


End file.
